Mission Impossible
by CharmedFan232
Summary: Kim has been on many missions but when a mysterious person calls for help Kim gets her self in more than she could handle. R&R! KP& RS! NO FLAMES PLZ
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Something To Brag About

Kim and Monique walked down the hall as Ron chattered on about Middleton's game tonight.

"I'm telling you KP mad dogs all the way! OUUUUUUUU!" Ron said howling like a dog.

"Save it for the court Ron" Kim said. "Uhoh, Rockwell at five o clock" Monique said..

Bonnie stood in the hall kissing her boyfriend Brick the football player.

"Well if it isn't loser Kim and her lame friends.

"C'mon Bonnie don't be shallow" Brick said.

"What! Hey you dumped her remember? Kim is a loser why would you even date her?"

Bonnie said sarcastically. "Uh, hello I dumped him remember? Besides you two make a cute couple, sort of like dumb and dumber" Kim said.

"Oh! Kim Possible you are such a loser!" Bonnie shouted.

"Yeah, but a hot skinny loser" Brick said checking out Kim's figure.

"Hey back off the hormones there pal!" Monique said. "Come on Brick this hall way wreaks of loser" Bonnie said.

"I can't believe you ever dated him girl what was wrong with you?" Monique asked.

"He seemed like a nice guy, but all he thought about was sex, I don't believe in sex before marriage." Kim said.

"You know it girl, Bonnie probably isn't a virgin anymore" Monique said laughing.

"Later Monique" Kim said. "KP wait, look about what Brick said it was disrespectful for him to well, check you out like that" Ron said.

"I'm okay Ron, that's sweet of you to worry but I'm fine now" Kim said.

"Hey, um would you be interested in going to the movies tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"Are you asking me out?" Kim said.

"No! Were best friends, well I want to be more than just your best friend its not……well yeah I am asking you out, so will you?"

Kim paused for a moment and thought to herself _Well its just a movie right? He is harmless so what could happen, thus could be a good thing right?_ Kim snapped out of it

"Sure why not" Kim said. "Really! I'll pick you up at eight!" Ron shouted.

He ran down the hall to his class. Was she really going to become more than just friends with Ron? Or would it be another man to turn her down? No...Ron wouldn't do that to her.

**Lunch **

Kim sat down with Ron and Monique, "I forgot my milk" Kim said. "I'll get it KP!" Ron said. "Ok girl you told me you had some big news so spill, what's the four one, one?" Monique asked.

"Ron asked me out" Kim said. "What! Girl are you serious?" Monique shouted. "Yeah I am" Kim said. "Well it's about time" Monique said.

"What? You knew he was going to ask me out?" Kim said. "Not really but I know the man's got it bad for you Kim" Monique said.

Ron sat back down and gave Kim her milk, she smiled at him and blushed and thought to herself. _Ok so maybe this is a good thing, we have been friends for years and Ron would do anything. _Kim thought. She sat quietly and finished her lunch as she watched Ron nibble away at his taco.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Falling For Him

Kim was upstairs trying to find something to wear she put on her sparkling blue dress and her silver earrings. "Kim Ron is here!" Mrs. Possible shouted. Kim grabbed her purse and walked downstairs.

"Wow, Kim you look…gorgeous" Ron said. She blushed, "You look nice too," Kim said.

They both walked outside and began walking towards the theater, "You know most guys would just drive, but walking is so much more romantic," Kim said.

"Glad you think so, besides I know how much you like the stars" Ron said. "Can I help you?" Lisa said.

"Yeah, can I have two tickets for Aeon Flux?" Ron said. She handed him the tickets. "This will be an awesome movie I have been dying to see it" Kim said.

"Me too, popcorn?" Ron said. "You bet" Kim laughed. They took their seats as the previews started.

"It's kind of chilly in here, I forgot my sweater" Kim said. "Here take my jacket" Ron said.

He put it over Kim's shoulders, she laid her head on him she didn't know why, but she just did.

He slowly put his arm behind her neck, Kim thought to herself. _Why do I feel so…secure and happy with Ron? Could he be the one for me?_ Kim snapped out of it as the movie began.

Middleton Football Field 

Bonnie waited as Brick finished with his practice, covered in sweat he came over to her "Hey baby" Brick said.

He went to kiss Bonnie but she pushed him away, "Don't you hey baby me! What was with you today?" Bonnie shouted.

"What do you mean?" Brick said. "I mean you looking at Kim! She is such a big fat stupid loser! You two broke up a long time ago, and I became your girl friend and now you repay me by ogling her?" Bonnie shouted.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, don't have a cow you know I love you but that doesn't mean I should hate Kim, besides I thought we were going to my place tonight to have.." She cut him off.

"Save it for someone who cares Brick! It is over between us I am so glad I never went to third base with a loser like you!" Bonnie shouted.

She stormed off, leaving Brick there alone as his teammates laughed at him. He was angry, "This is all Kim's fault!" Brick shouted.

He threw down his football helmet and sped off in his car he was pissed and someone had to pay.

Walking Home 

"That was an awesome movie she kicked some serious butt, just like you do Kim" Ron said. "Except I don't use guns" Kim said laughing.

They stood in front of her house "Well thanks for taking me out Ron, I had a really great time" Kim said.

"Me too" Ron said. Kim's heart began to pound as he moved closer; her mind raced _Is he going to kiss me? Should I… _Her thoughts stopped as his lips met hers; it was a long passionate kiss that they both had wanted for a long time.

"Goodnight Kim" Ron said. "Goodnight" Kim said.

A/N isn't that sweet BTW I don't like when ppl flame me so plz don't more drama on the way!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Stirring Up Trouble

Kim walked down the hall with Ron and Monique, as Kim walked down the hall all the cheerleaders whispered, "I heard Bonnie was really angry," One of them said.

"Well I heard there is something big that's supposed to happen" The other said. "Okay, is anyone else feeling the hate vibe?" Monique said.

"Yeah I wonder what's going on" Kim said. "Well look who it is, it's Kim the life wrecker" Bonnie sneered.

"What do you mean by that?" Monique asked. "Can it, keep your plastic nose out of this" Bonnie said.

"Oh no she didn't!" Monique shouted. Kim held Monique back, "Bonnie what is your problem!" Kim shouted.

"You Kim Possible! I broke up with Brick all because of you! So now you can have him back! Are you happy now?" Bonnie shouted.

"Why should I care? It isn't my fault you two break up every two days, and I don't want Brick back because I have Ron!" Kim shouted.

"That's it! You ruined my life now your going down! Bonnie shouted. She jumped on Kim as the two pulled each other's hair.

Kim hit Bonnie hard in the face; giving her a black eye the principal pulled the two back. "What is going on here!" He shouted.

"Bonnie started it Mr. Barkin" Monique said defending Kim. "Is this true Bonnie?" Mr. Barkin asked.

"She totally deserved it, that…. that stupid Bitch took Brick away from me!" Bonnie shouted.

Everyone gasped; did Bonnie really just call Kim a bitch? "That's it Rockweller, your suspended from school and the cheerleading team for a while" Mr. Barkin said.

"But Mr. Barkin what about the cheer finals?" Bonnie said. "I guess you will just have to miss it" Mr. Barkin said.

"That is so not fair! She hit me too!" Bonnie shouted. "I know, but Kim will be suspended from the cheer squad for a while too" Mr. Barkin said.

"What? But Mr. Barkin I…" he cut her off "Trust me Mrs. Possible I don't like it either but rules are rules, just be glad you aren't suspended from school too" Mr. Barkin said. Kim walked away as everyone returned to their classes, Kim couldn't believe she was actually suspended from the cheer squad, she had gotten in trouble for something she didn't start.

Lunch

Practically everyone stared at Kim as she ate her lunch, "Ignore them Kim, at least you didn't get kicked out of school and its Friday you should be happy." Monique said.

"Yeah KP, don't worry I'm sure it will get better" Ron said. "Yeah right, I just don't things could be any worse right now" Kim said.

The truth was things were about to get worse for Kim, much worse because Bonnie wasn't her only enemy.

A/N HA! I made sure Bonnie got socked hard in the face, this next chapter is sad so I caution you before you read it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Tragedy Strikes

Kim sat up in her room; she heard the door shut from downstairs "Kimberly Anne Possible get down here this instant!" Mr. Possible shouted.

Kim knew that when her father used her full name, she was in for it. She walked down the stairs "Yeah dad?" Kim said.

"Kim what is all this nonsense about you getting into a fight today in school?" Mr. Possible asked. "I swear Bonnie started it, she blamed me for her breakup with Brick and all I said was why should I care? Its not my fault you guys break up every two days, then she tackled me and I only hit her because it was self defense."

Kim said. She took a deep breath, "Kim you know fighting isn't the answer, but were not going to punish you because Monique and Ron told us what Bonnie actually said, but I cant believe you got suspended from the cheer squad" Mrs. Possible said.

"I am really sorry you guys" Kim said. "Apology accepted kiddo, now go do your homework" Mr. Possible said.

Kim plopped on her bed, and started her math homework "Kim someone is on the phone for you!" Mrs. Possible shouted.

Kim ran downstairs, "Hello?" Kim said. "You have to help me! He's after me Kim…in…the …park…" The phone went dead. "Hello? Hello?" Kim said. Nobody responded, "Mission call mom, gotta run" Kim said. She ran out the door.

Park 

Kim walked slowly through the park; she wished she had changed from her school clothes.

She heard footsteps behind her, she turned around nobody was there "Relax Kim" Kim said. She turned around; someone hit her in the face with brute strength knocking her out cold.

Trailer 

Kim slowly opened her eyes, she was tied down and blindfolded she could hear footsteps behind her.

Then someone ripped her blindfold off, Kim couldn't believe her eyes it was Brick! "Hello Kim, thanks for coming to my rescue" Brick said laughing.

"It was you on the phone!" Kim shouted. "Thank good ol' technology for those voice changers" Brick said.

"What do you want?" Kim asked. "Revenge! Bonnie dumped me all because of you!" Brick shouted. A chill ran up Kim's spine, "I'm not surprised she dumped you!" Kim shouted.

Brick picked up a table and threw it, Kim jumped "I was so close to getting to third base with Bonnie, but what really pisses me off is that you hit her! Nobody hits Bonnie!" Brick shouted.

It struck Kim, Bonnie was still a virgin no wonder why Brick was so angry. "Let me go!" Kim shouted.

"Fat chance, your going to pay!" Brick shouted. He slammed her against the wall, she untied the ropes and kicked him in the face she ran for the door but it was locked.

She lept in the air, he grabbed her ankle and threw her down. He pulled out a needle as he held her down, "STOP IT DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Kim shouted.

He stuck the needle in her arm; she winced as she kicked him off of her. She ran but soon her knees went numb, she fell to the ground.

Brick stood over her, his breath smelt badly of alcohol. He ripped off her top, "Please Brick let me go" Kim whimpered.

He unbuttoned her jeans and threw them to the side. She couldn't move, what did he inject her with? Kim could feel tears streaming down her face; he drank another bottle of beer and threw it to the side.

He took of his jacket and shirt, then his jeans he kissed Kim on the neck. His ice-cold hands slid down her back as he picked her up and threw her down on his bed.

"Now be a good girl and promise not to scream" Brick said. He took her braw off then removed his underwear along with hers.

"Brick please stop! STOP!" Kim shouted. He hit her with his fist, she tasted blood in her mouth. She screamed as he forced himself inside her, no matter how much she begged no matter how much she cried he didn't stop.

Afterwards 

Brick threw her clothes at her she could move after the drug had worn off, when she stood up she walked towards the door. He slammed her into the wall, she started to cry, "If you ever, tell anyone about this I swear to god I will kill you!" Brick shouted.

He pressed his lips against hers. She kicked him and ran out the door, he was to drunk to run so Kim ran home as fast as she could.

She realized she must look horrible as she stood at her front door, she wiped her face off as she walked in. "Kim honey is that you?" Mrs. Possible said. "Ye.. Yeah" Kim said. "Come and eat honey" Mrs. Possible said. "I'm not hungry, I just want to go take a shower and go to sleep I'm not feeling well" Kim said softly. She went upstairs to the bathroom.

**Bathroom**

Kim looked at her face in the mirror; she had two bruises she would have to lie to her mom about where they came from. She turned on the shower and got in, she fell to her knees and began to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I'm Fine

Kim could see herself being held down by Brick, his eyes were red _"Your going to pay!" Brick shouted. "BRICK STOP!" Kim shouted. He ripped off her clothes and forced himself on top of her then removed his underwear after he removed hers. "YOUR HURTING ME!" Kim shouted._

Kim woke up; her face was pale and her pillow covered in sweat. She showered and then went downstairs and sat down at the table "Oh my god Kim what happened to you?" Mrs. Possible shouted.

There was no way Kim could tell her mom what happened, so she did the only thing she could, she lied.

"The mission last night, the villain got some hits in but I am fine really," Kim said. "Are you sure honey? You don't look okay," Mrs. Possible said.

Then the phone rang, "Kim, it's Monique" Mrs. Possible said. "Hey Monique" Kim said. "Hey girl! Where you at? You were supposed to be here in the mall a half an hour ago" Monique said.

"Oh Monique I'm so sorry, but I don't feel like going" Kim said. "Aw, girl you promised! Big sale remember? And you were supposed to come to my house tonight" Monique said.

"Ok I guess, ill be there shortly," Kim said. "Mom can I get a ride to the mall?" Kim asked. "Sure honey" Mrs. Possible said.

She got into the car, as she pulled into the parking lot she stopped Kim for a moment. "Kim, if there is something you want to tell me, don't be afraid I'm your mother and I am here for support remember?" Mrs. Possible said.

Kim felt guilty for lying, "I know, mom it's just…well never mind I am ok, there is nothing to worry about" Kim said. To avoid more guilt Kim got out of the car. She went inside and met Monique.

"Hey Kim! What's…whoa Kim what happened to you?" Monique asked. "Uh, mission last night" Kim said.

Monique just looked at Kim, "Girl is there something you're not telling me?" Monique asked. "Monique you know me, I have nothing to hide" Kim said.

"True, well lets do some shopping!" Monique shouted. They picked out dresses, "Hey look, it looks like the two numbskulls got back together" Monique said.

Kim saw Brick and Bonnie at the other side of the clothes rack. Kim looked away just as Brick looked up, "Here try this one on Kim, I bet Ron would love it" Monique said.

Kim crept past Brick and went into the dressing room. She put the dress on and showed Monique "Girl that dress looks awesome on you" Monique said.

Brick kept staring at Kim, "Uh ill be right back Monique" Kim said. Kim went into the restroom and ran into a stall.

"Relax Kim" She said to herself. She unlocked the stall door, but Brick shoved her back in and locked it from behind.

"Hey Kim, did you have fun last night?" Brick said. "You better not touch me!" Kim shouted.

He grabbed her by the neck "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Brick said. "Nothing…" Kim whispered.

"Hm, that's what I thought, you didn't tell anyone did you?" Brick said as he let go of her. "No" Kim said crying.

"Good girl, I love it when you're scared" Brick said. He put his hand up her shirt, she pushed him away but he forced her back.

He forced his lips on hers, as he pressed his body against hers. He finally stopped, "You taste so much better than Bonnie" Brick said. He opened the lock and made sure nobody was looking and left the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hey sorry I haven't updated, my computer crashed anyway hope u like the story so far.

Chapter 6 Silence Can Be Painful

Kim sat on Monique's bed thinking to herself, it hurt inside to not tell anybody what had happened to her.

"Oh I love it when he says, "Ill be back," It sounds so mysterious doesn't it Kim?" Monique said. Kim snapped out of it,

"Uh, yeah it sure does" Kim said. Monique had a hunch that something was up with Kim, "Ok Kim you haven't been yourself what's wrong?" Monique asked.

"I can't tell you Monique" Kim said. "Why not?" Monique asked.

"Because I don't want to talk about it!" Kim shouted. Monique just sat there quietly, "I'm sorry Monique, I…don't feel like myself I'd better just go home, ill see you Monday" Kim said.

Kim's House 

Kim had finally cried herself to sleep, it had only been two days after her attack but the pain kept getting worse.

Kim tossed and turned in her sleep, _"Brick please stop!" Kim shouted. "You will pay for what you did to Bonnie!" Brick shouted. _

Kim began to sweat; she couldn't wake up "STOP IT! LET GO!" Kim shouted. She kept screaming, her mom came running in.

"Kim! Kim! Wake up!" Mrs. Possible shouted. Kim opened her eyes, "It's okay Kim, it was all just a dream" Mrs. Possible said.

"No, mom it was real" Kim whimpered.

"Kim you haven't been yourself, and Ron has been calling you why haven't you talked to him? What is wrong?" Mrs. Possible asked.

Kim wiped her eyes,

"Do you remember on Friday? That call I got?" Kim said. "Yes, why?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"I went down to the park, then I was hit in the face I was out cold…then when I woke up he took the blindfold off…" Kim said.

Mrs. Possible was starting to get scared. Tim and Jim were with their father camping, and she wished her husband was here.

"It was Brick…he said I was going to pay for Bonnie breaking up with him, he threw me against the wall…I tried to run but he injected me with something after that he.. HE RAPED ME MOM!" Kim shouted.

She broke down crying in her mother's arms. Mrs. Possible was shocked at what she just heard.

"So the bruises…he hit you? Oh Kim you should have told me sooner we have to get you to the hospital" Mrs. Possible said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 I'm Here For You

The nurse had finished drawing Kim's blood, out in the waiting room Mr. Possible ran in, "Is she okay?" Mr. Possible said flatly.

He was still trying to take the news in, "They are drawing blood, I…can't believe my baby was raped" Mrs. Possible whispered.

She cried in her husband's arms wishing it were all a dream.

Middleton High school 

Monique and Ron sat in their first period class both noticing Kim wasn't there, Monique handed a note to Ron. He opened the note and read it _Hey have you heard from Kim? Is she sick or something? -Monique. _

He responded and passed the note back to her, Monique read it._ I was going to ask you the same thing, she wont even return any of my calls, something is wrong this isn't like Kim. – Ron _Monique read it. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Monique, your excused for a dismissal do page twenty seven for tomorrow," Mr. Keats said.

Monique went down to the office; she had no clue what she could be excused for. She saw Mrs. Possible standing by the door, "Mrs. Possible? Why are you hear, is there something wrong?" Monique asked.

"I'll explain everything on the way" Mrs. Possible said. "Way to where?" Monique asked. "The hospital, Kim asked for you" Mrs. Possible said.

Hospital 

Kim sat on the bed crying she wished she could just wake up and it would all go away but it was real. Then Kim saw Monique as she ran in and hugged Kim

"Kim why didn't you tell me I'm so sorry" Monique said. She began to cry,

"I was afraid to tell anyone that it happened, only because…" Kim was cut off as Dr. Nichole walked in.

"I'm sorry, but I am going to have to ask you to leave" She said nicely. Monique nodded,

"If there's anything you need, let me know" Monique said.

"Thanks Monique" Kim said wiping her face. "She seems like a good friend" Dr. Nichole said. "She is.." Kim whispered. "Well first I need to know exactly what happened, that is if your up to it" Dr. Nichole said. Kim dighed and nodded.

A/N Well?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Telling Ron

"Mom what's wrong with Kim?" Tim asked.

Mrs. Possible wanted to cry.

"Your sister is sick" Mr. Possible said.

"What happened to her?" Jim asked.

"Honey why don't you take the kids down to the cafeteria" Mrs. Possible said. He nodded and left with Tim and Jim.

Monique stood beside Mrs. Possible after they left and comforted her.

"I'm really sorry about Kim, if there's anything you need…" Monique paused.

"You already helped enough by being there for Kim; you're a real good friend" Mrs. Possible.

Monique smiled and left, wondering what she was supposed to tell Ron, or even worse how would she tell him. Monique took out her cell phone and called Ron's house, he finally picked up.

"Hello?" Ron said. "Hey Ron, its Monique listen I have something important to tell you can you meet me in the park?" Monique asked.

"Sure but why?" Ron asked.

"I can't tell you now, just make sure come" Monique said. "Ok see you later then" Ron said.

Monique sat down on the park bench waiting for Ron, and trying to think how he would take it.

Finally Ron pulled up on his moped, "Hey, hey how's it going Monique?" Ron said. "YO!" Rufus shouted.

He sat down and noticed Monique was on the verge of tears, "Monique, what's wrong?" Ron asked. "It's about Kim" Monique said.

"Is she okay?" Ron shouted.

"Listen, the reason why Kim isn't here is because, on Friday she went on a mission, but it was Brick" Monique said.

"Brick? What would he need help with?" Ron shouted.

"He tricked Kim into thinking a woman was in trouble, but he drugged her, then he…he raped her" Monique said.

"That…BASTARD!" Ron said. He got up and started his moped. "Ron wait!" Monique shouted. But he already left, and he was angry.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Trouble

Kim woke up, her room was still dark until the nurse opened up the blinds, and then it was bright.

"Glad your up Kim, did you sleep well?" Dr. Nichole asked.

"Not really" Kim said. "Oh, why? Bad dream?" Dr. Nichole asked.

"No, just found it hard to sleep that's all, are my results in yet?" Kim asked.

"Not at the moment but we should receive them sometime this evening" Dr. Nichole asked. Kim sighed and sat back in her bed, wondering what the results would bring, she just hoped it wasn't anything bad.

Middleton High 

Ron sat in the lunchroom; his eyes were fixed on brick who was smiling at Bonnie as if nothing was wrong.

"Ron you ran off last night" Monique said.

"I was just angry, that's all" Ron said. The lunch bell rang and Ron slammed his chair in, he followed Brick into the hallway.

"Ron wait! Do you realize how much trouble your going to get into?" Monique said grabbing his arm.

"I don't care that monster hurt Kim, and he wont get away with it while I'm around." Ron said. Monique let go of his arm,

"Go get him Ron" Monique said. Ron walked down the hall pushing people out of his way.

"HEY BRICK!" Ron shouted. Brick turned around, "What do you want?" Brick said. "I want to talk to you now!" Ron shouted.

"Whatever just make it quick, I have to meet Bonnie." Brick said. "I know what you did to Kim" Ron said. "Haha, why should I care? She deserved it" Brick said.

Ron slammed Brick against a locker, he threw Ron on the floor "You make me laugh" Brick said. "You bastard!" Ron shouted.

He punched Brick in the nose causing it to bleed.

"Now you're done for" Brick shouted. He hit Ron in the face; he knew it was going to be a black eye.

He got back up and hit Brick again knocking him down as he repeatedly punched his face.

Everyone began forming a circle cheering as the fight continued. But soon it ended as Mr. Barkin yanked Ron off of Brick,

"Stoppable! What is wrong with you?" Mr. Barkin shouted. "He started it! He just attacked me!" Brick shouted.

"Is this true Ron?" Mr. Barkin asked. Ron slapped Mr. Barkins hand off his arm, "I'll escort my self to the office" Ron growled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 The Results

Dr. Nichole walked in and stood beside Kim's bed, Kim's parents walked in "Where's the twerps?" Kim asked.

"Nina is watching them" Mr. Possible said. "So Dr. Nichole are the results bad?" Kim asked.

"No, they came back good, but the blood test showed large amounts of GHB in your blood." Dr. Nichole said.

"GHB? That's illegal!" Mrs. Possible shouted. "I know, but she is lucky she didn't go into a coma from so much" Dr. Nichole said.

"Am I…Pregnant?" Kim asked. Everyone froze, "No your not, but you're a very lucky girl" Dr. Nichole said.

Everyone sighed, except for Kim "Lucky? Lucky? You call being raped lucky?" Kim shouted. "I didn't mean it that way" Dr. Nichole said.

"I know, I'm sorry," Kim said as she cried.

"Regardless of you not being pregnant I still suggest you press charges," Dr. Nichole said.

"Do you think we can? There's hardly and evidence" Kim said.

"It's a long shot for you to win the case, it's your word against his, but with the blood results showing high amounts of GHB you might have a good chance, but for now I suggest you go home and get some rest, you can go to school tomorrow" Dr. Nichole said.

Brick's Car 

"I can't believe I got kicked off the team and out of school!" Brick said shouting. "You don't have to yell at me" Bonnie said defensively.

"I'm not, but I swear this isn't the end" Brick said.

"What was the fight about anyway?" Bonnie asked.

"That's not your concern, but Kim will pay" Brick said. Brick thought to himself _"Kim should have never opened her mouth! She will wished she never said anything it all, I wont let her take me to court if it's the last thing ill ever do…you will pay Kim…you will pay…_

Bonnie saw Brick's eyes, suddenly she didn't feel so good on the inside she felt something terrible was about to happen.

A/N Cliffy!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 School

Kim awoke with the sun in her eyes, she looked at her clock, it was six thirty she didn't want to get up, and she didn't want to go too school. The words "Press charges" Still rang in Kim's head. Would she even have a chance? She got showered and went downstairs,

"Morning Kim, you hungry?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"No, I don't feel like eating" Kim said. "Kim, are you sure you want to go to school?" Mrs. Possible asked.

Kim paused for a moment she knew she couldn't hide forever. "Yeah, can I get a ride?" Kim asked. "Sure" Mrs. Possible said.

She drove Kim down to the school, Kim waved goodbye as she walked towards the school. She sighed and walked in, and surprisingly nobody was staring at Kim they just ignored her. Kim jumped when Monique grabbed her arm,

"There you are gurl! Where have you been?" Monique asked.

"Oh, just walking around looking for Ron, have you seen him? I kind of need to talk to him its important"

Monique let go of Kim, "Uh he got kicked out" Monique said. "For what?" Kim shouted.

"Well see, I told him what Brick did you, and he beat him up" Monique said.

"What! You told Ron! How could you Monique? You should have asked me first!" Kim shouted.

She stormed off and didn't look back "Kim! I'm sorry!" Monique shouted. Monique wanted to help Kim, not hurt her but it was too late Kim knew and she was angry

"She know I meant to help right?" Monique whispered to herself. The bell rang and she went to class.

Lunch came around and Monique saw Kim and walked up to her table "This seat taken?" Monique asked.

"Guess not" Kim mumbled. Monique sat down, "Listen Kim I'm sorry" Monique said.

"No I should be the one who Is sorry, you were just trying to help" Kim said. "Well at least Brick got kicked out" Monique said. Then it hit Kim as a chill ran up her spine and as thoughts raced through her mind. _Brick got kicked out too? But then he knows I told Monique and if Monique told Ron and Ron beat up Brick then _Her thoughts stopped as she stood up and ran out of the cafeteria. "Kim!" Monique shouted.

Outside 

Kim took out her cell phone and dialed her mom's cell number but there was no answer so she tried her work.

"Hello this is Helen how may I help you?" Helen said. "Helen its Kim!" Kim said. "Oh hi Kim how…." Kim cut her off,

"Listen I need to talk to my mom right away" Kim said.

"She's in a meeting" Helen said.

"Tell her it's an emergency!" Kim said crying.

"Hold on!" Helen said.

Kim gasped as her cell phone dropped to the ground……………..

A/N Cliffy!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Big Mistake

Hospital 

Mrs. Possible ran out to the front desk "Helen I lost Kim something isn't right! Call 911 and tell them what's going on, I have to find Kim!" Mrs. Possible shouted. Helen quickly dialed the police as Mrs. Possible ran out the door.

Trailer 

Kim woke up, she was tied down to a chair and her mouth was taped shut she frantically tired to get out.

She couldn't see because of the blindfold but all she wanted to do was get out. "Hello Kim" Brick said.

Kim whimpered, she tired to get loose but she was tied to good and she had no gear with her.

"You should have never told anyone and now you will pay!" Brick shouted. He ripped off her blindfold, he walked behind her and kissed her neck her breathing got heavier.

"Its such a shame to kill such a beautiful girl like yourself, how about we have some fun one last time?" Brick said.

He ripped the tape off her mouth. "Get away from me!" Kim shouted. "I don't think so! Either you corporate or I kill Ron boy wonder!" Brick shouted.

Kim gasped "NO I WONT LET YOU HURT HIM!" Kim shouted. "Then I guess you'll cooperate, now be a good girl" Brick said.

He pulled out a needle again; she knew it was the same stuff he used before. She kicked it out of his hand; he slapped her across the face "Fine we'll do this the hard way" Brick said.

She cringed as he took of her pants and spread her legs. Just as he was about to remove her underwear he heard sirens, Kim took the moment of distraction to kick Brick hard in the face.

He threw her as she slammed against the wall breaking the wooden chair. She untied her hands and ran, "Get back here!" Brick shouted.

She ran out the back door, she looked behind but he wasn't there, he tackled her to the ground.

She didn't even see him come at her; he stuck her in the face then threw her in his car.

He locked the doors and sped off, the cops were right behind him "This is car 23 do not shoot at vehicle hostage is present I repeat do not fire at vehicle!" Mark shouted.

Mrs. Possible was at a stop sign when she saw a green car speed by, she saw Kim in the back, as the cops followed. "KIM!" Mrs. Possible shouted. She immediately followed them.

"SHIT!" Brick shouted. He skidded as his rear tire hit a spike trap on the road, his car flipped four times before stopping.

Kim laid there, her head gashed and her breathing heavy as Brick lay on top of her unconscious.

She unlocked the door and ran out; in the distance she could hear the police coming. She felt light headed as she held her head, then as she took another step she hit the ground hard.

Her breathing was heavy and her heartbeat grew faster, she saw the cops coming and then she passed out.

Hospital 

Mrs. Possible sat next to her daughter; she was happy she was safe from Brick but worried that she might have brain damage.

"Good news they brought Brick into custody" Dr. Nichole said. "Thank god" Mrs. Possible said. Kim moaned slightly "Kim…. Kim can you hear me?" Mrs. Possible said.

Kim slowly opened her eyes, "Kim how is your head? Are you felling okay?" Dr. Nichole asked.

"It hurts, I feel so dizzy" Kim said. "That's no surprise, you hit your head really hard" Dr. Nichole said.

"What do you mean? She is okay right?" Mrs. Possible said. "I'm afraid we wont know until the x-rays come back." Dr. Nichole said.

"Its been an hour! I'm a doctor and I'm faster what the hell is taking so long?" Mrs. Possible shouted.

"Mom don't yell" Kim said softly. "Sorry honey" Mrs. Possible said. "I understand your concern, but for now all you can do is wait, and your husband is on his way" Dr. Nichole said.

Kim drifted off to sleep as Dr. Nichole left, she was finally safe but was it really over?

A/N It may seem rushed but that because I didn't want them in two separate chapters, its longer this way, plus I'm really tired so good night and ill update tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 I'll Always Love you

Monique had been sitting next to Kim for more than an hour and not once did Kim even move, she just slept.

"Still no change huh?" Ron asked walking in. "No, its like she's afraid to wake up or something" Monique said.

"How you holding up Mrs. P?" Ron asked.

"Ok, I guess now that my husband is here I can relax a little." Mrs. Possible said.

"Were heading down to the cafeteria, someone needs to stay with Kim while were gone" Mr. Possible said.

"I'll do it Mr. P I don't have much of an appetite" Ron said.

"Are you sure Ron? I was going to stay" Mrs. Possible said.

"I'm sure Mrs. P" Ron said. They walked out; Monique put a hand on Ron's shoulder as she walked out.

Ron brushed Kim's hair out of her face, "I wish none of this ever happened to you Kim, you don't deserve it" Ron whispered.

He softly sat down next to her and held her hand he felt a small squeeze. "Kim?" Ron said softly.

She slowly opened her eyes, "Ron?" Kim said. She sat up, he hugged her tightly. "Thank god your okay Kim" Ron said.

"Ron I'm sorry if I hurt you" Kim said.

"What? You didn't do anything Kim" Ron said. "I mean because I never called you back and because.." Ron stopped her.

"Kim, you did that because you weren't ready to tell anyone what happened, and I'd rather want you to tell me when you were ready," Ron said.

Kim began to cry, he held her chin up. "Hey, I'm here now and I wont let anyone hurt you because I.. I love you" Ron whispered.

"What did you say?" Kim said looking up. "I said I love you" Ron said. He swallowed hard.

"You do?" Kim whispered. Now she was crying even more, "I loved you ever since we became best friends, before I moved to Sweden I wanted to tell you but was afraid to" Ron said.

"I love you too," Kim whispered. He wiped her tears away as she kissed him softly on the lips.

He smiled as he hugged her, "I'll always love you Kim, no matter what happens or what choices you make, ill stand by you one hundred percent" Ron said.

She frowned, "What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Ron, If I take this to court, will you go with me?" Kim asked. "You bet I will, I want that bastard to pay" Ron said.

A/N Ahh young love. Lol. Ill update soon!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Hello! Glad everyone is enjoying the story, if you wondering about Bonnie don't worry she'll come into play soon. 

Chapter 14 Questioning

County Jail 

"Alright ladies move it!" An officer shouted. Brick hated it here, but worst of all he hated Kim.

He put on his orange suit and walked up to a table and sat down, "Number twelve move it! Its time for your questioning" A bailiff said.

"I have a name you know" Brick said angrily. "I don't give a damn what your name is now get moving!" he shouted.

He put cuffs on Brick and led him to a room. He sat him down and removed his cuffs, two cops with guns stood in the room as a tall man walked in.

"Who are you?" Brick sneered. "I'm Bill, the one who is going to ask you questions" Bill said.

"Whatever" Brick said.

"Brick Flag you have been accused of raping sixteen year old Kimberly Anne Possible, you may choose to not speak without a lawyer present if you cannot afford a lawyer one will be appointed to you, do you accept?" Bill asked.

"I'll speak now, I want my lawyer afterwards and I can afford one" Brick said.

"Very well, lets begin" Bill said.

"Did you ever date Mrs. Possible?" Bill said. "Yeah a long time ago" Brick said.

"Uh, huh and who exactly is Bonnie Rockwaller?" Bill asked.

"My new girlfriend" Brick said.

"Now Brick, I'm looking at some papers and it says here you were kicked out of school, why is that?" Bill asked.

"Ron Stoppable accused me of raping Kim Possible so we got into a fight" Brick said.

"Did you rape Kim?" Bill asked.

"No" Brick said. His voice was cold.

"Are you lying? You realize that this is being recorded right?" Bill asked.

"I SAID I DIDN'T DO IT!" Brick said standing up. The officers pointed the guns at him he sat back down. "I think I know all I need to know" Bill said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 The Lawyer

Possible Residence 

Ron and Monique sat in the living room waiting for Kim's lawyer to arrive "Guys I'm not sure about this whole thing" Kim said.

"Kim we got your back" Ron said. "Yea girl don't worry we'll jail that bastard for good." Monique said.

The doorbell rang and Mrs. Possible answered it. "Hello Mrs. Possible? I'm Sue Grayson, may I come in?" Sue said.

"Right this way" Mrs. Possible said. "Kim she's here" Mrs. Possible said. Kim stood up and shook her hand

"Kim, I'm Sue Grayson but you can call me Sue." Sue said.

"Hi, this is my boyfriend Ron Stoppable and Monique" Kim said.

"Kim I want you to know how brave you are for taking a stand, not many young women would do this, or have a boyfriend that would support them" Sue said.

"Thank you" Kim said.

"Don't worry, I specialize in these kinds of cases, I assure you this Brick will know what he's done is wrong" Sue said.

"So we'll win then?" Kim said. "It wont be that easy if there isn't much evidence but I'll try my hardest.

"You sound so determined, but why a lawyer?" Kim asked. "Let's just say I can relate." Sue said.

Kim nodded, "Now am I to assume that Monique and Ron will take the stand as well?" Sue asked. Kim looked at them, they nodded

"Yes" Kim said. "Well then I guess it settled, the first court date will take place next week at the Willington court hall" Sue said.

"Thank you for coming" Mrs. Possible said. "Hey, I know what she's going through, believe it or not that's why I took this job" Sue said.

"Did you win your case?" Mrs. Possible asked. "No, and I wont let that happen to your daughter I promise" Sue said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 The Jailbird gets a visit

Brick sat in his cell, he was reading girl magazines as he stared at them tapping his foot and chewing on a toothpick.

"Flag! You have a visit," The bailiff shouted. He opened the cell door and cuffed Brick as he led him too the talking booth. "Don't worry, you have your privacy you got five minutes!" He shouted.

He froze when he saw who it was he picked up the phone. "Bonnie, what are you doing here?" Brick said shocked.

"Brick, I want to know the truth did you rape Kim?" Bonnie asked.

"You came down here to accuse me!" Brick shouted.

"I just want to know the truth" Bonnie said. "No!" Brick shouted.

"Look me in the eye, and tell me you didn't do it Brick" Bonnie said. "Bonnie I didn't do it" Brick said.

"Your…your lying! Why did you do it?" Bonnie shouted. "Why do you care? You hate her anyway!" Brick shouted.

"Yeah but I didn't want you to hurt her! I can't believe you did it!" Bonnie shouted. She slammed the phone down.

"BONNIE! GET BACK HERE! YOUR DEAD YOU HEAR ME! DEAD! IF I SEE YOU IN COURT YOUR DEAD!" Brick shouted.

"Alright, lets go Romeo your lawyer's here" The bailiff said.

"Brick Flag, names Jim thanks for calling" Jim said. The bailiff left and guarded the door,

"This is bullshit! There's no way I can win now! My girlfriend might testify against me" Brick shouted.

"I don't think she will, and even if she does we still have a chance this is what you hired me for remember?" Jim said.

"Yeah but I better not loose" Brick said.

"Hey, visiting hours are over puff, get moving" The bailiff said. The lawyer left as he waved at Brick.

Brick was put back into his cell he punched his wall.

"HEY TINKER BELL KEEP IT DOWN!" An inmate shouted. Now Brick was really pissed.

Bonnie totally deserted him, all he had to do was keep his cool and lie, and then he would win.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Hey sorry I took so long to update, I made this chapter long so enjoy, oh and ill be using the judges last name, its easier for me.

Chapter 17 It Begins

Kim couldn't exactly tell why everyone was so talkative but she assumed it was about her and this mess she got into.

"Kim, you alright?" Monique asked.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous and Sue isn't here yet" Kim said.

"I'm sure she will be, don't worry we cant lose" Ron said.

"Sorry I'm late Kim, bad traffic" Sue said.

She sat down next to Kim, the four of them sat at a large bench.

"So, when I call you two to the stand just relax and answer any questions I ask you" Sue said.

Ron and Monique shook their heads, Kim saw her mom and dad and smiled at them Brick frowned at Kim.

"All rise for the honorable judge Joe Simon" Mitch said.

Everyone rose, Kim kept her eye on Mitch, and he was a tall rugged bailiff with a mean grin.

"You may be seated" Simon said.

"This court is now in session, case number thirty two, Kim Possible vs. Brick Flagg." Simon said.

He gavel echoed across the courtroom as everyone became silent. "Mrs. Grayson you may proceed" Simon said.

"Thank you your honor, I would like to call my client Kim Possible to the stand." Sue said. Kim walked up to the stand,

"Please place your left hand up and your right hand on the bible" Mitch said. Kim gulped; she placed her right hand on the bible

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?" Mitch said. "I do" Kim said.

She sat down. Sue walked up to her.

"Kim how old are you?" Sue asked.

"I'm sixteen" Kim said.

"And you're still in high school correct?" Sue said.

"Yes, I'm a junior" Kim said.

"Kim could you please tell the court in your own words exactly what happened on the night you were attacked." Sue said.

"It was a Friday, I was up in my room when I was told I had a phone call, I went downstairs, someone said they were in the park and someone was after them" Kim said.

"And what did you do next?" Sue asked.

"I told my mom it was a mission call and I went to the park, after awhile of searching I decided to go home but I was hit in the face and blacked out, the next thing I knew I was tied down and then he ripped my blindfold off" Kim said.

"What did he do to you? What did he say?" Sue asked.

"He told me I was going to pay for what I did and that it was my fault his girl friend left him, then he took out a needle. I kicked it out of his hand and he got mad, he threw me against the wall, which broke the chair. I tried to run but he tripped me then stuck me with the needle, his breath was covered in alcohol" Kim said.

"Do you remember what he injected you with?" Sue asked.

"Dr. Nichole said it was GHB" Kim said. "Please go on" Sue said. "I wanted to run, but my knees gave in and I fell to the ground, he picked me up and threw me down on his bed and…. raped me" Kim said.

"I have no further questions your honor" Sue said.

"Thank you Mrs. Grayson" Simon said.

"Your honor I have some questions for Mrs. Possible" Jim said.

"You may proceed" Simon said.

"Now Kim is it true that you used to once date Brick?" Jim said.

"Yes, but it only lasted a week" Kim said.

"Right, and during that time did you have any intercourse?" Jim asked.

"No, I wouldn't go that far with him, in fact that's all he wanted" Kim said.

"You claim he raped you, yet during your story it seemed that you didn't say no" Jim said.

"I was drugged! I couldn't move!" Kim shouted.

"But your body was numb not your mouth! So there fore you chose not to say no!" Jim shouted.

"Objection your honor! He's badgering the victim!" Sue shouted. "Overruled!" Simon said.

"If you say so, but how is it that we know you didn't want to have sex with Brick? That you still wanted to date him?" Jim said.

The court began to mummer "I was raped! It's not something I wanted to do!" Kim shouted.

Now the whole court was loud, "Order, order in the court!" Simon shouted. The smack of the gavel silenced everyone.

"I have no further questions your honor" Jim said. "The court will take a recess and return within half an hour, court is adjourned" Simon said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Court Continues

The murmur stopped once the judge walked back in, "Recess is over the court will now continue" Simon said.

"Your honor I call Brick Flagg to the stand" Sue said.

Brick stepped up.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?" Mitch said.

"I do" Brick said. He grinned and sat down, "Brick could please tell the court where you were on Friday?" Sue said.

"I was with Kim, she came to my house" Brick said. "And you swear this is true?" Sue said.

"Yup, she wanted to apologize to me and wanted to get back with me, then she had sex with me" Brick said.

"HE'S LYING!" Kim shouted. "Mrs. Grayson control your client!" Simon shouted.

"Kim, calm down" Ron said.

"So what your saying is you didn't rape Kim?" Sue asked.

"No, but she had one to many beers I tired to tell her we shouldn't do this, but she was all over me" Brick said.

"STOP LYING! I NEVER AGREED TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE DRUNK!" Kim shouted.

Simon banged his gavel to stop Kim.

"Your honor if I may, I'd like to ask a question" Jim said.

"Go ahead" Simon said.

"Kim do you have any proof my client was drunk?" Jim asked.

"I'm not the one at the stand!" Kim sneered.

"Answer the question Mrs. Possible!" Simon shouted.

"No!" Kim shouted. "No what!" Jim shouted. "No I have no proof!" Kim shouted. Everyone began to murmur,

"Order in the court!" Simon shouted.

"I have no further questions your honor" Jim said.

"Your honor, I have two friends of Kim's who would like to take the stand" Sue said.

"Go ahead" Simon said.

"I object your honor! I saw no papers on two witnesses, nor did she mention them" Jim said.

The judge rubbed his chin. "I'm sorry Mrs. Grayson, he's right your request is denied" Simon said.

Sue sat down; Jim approached Brick "Mr. Flagg why do you think you're on trial?" Jim asked.

"Because I was wrongly accused" Brick said.

Jim faced the jury,

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury, I stand before you with my client asking how could he possibly be guilty if Mrs. Possible has no evidence what so ever?" Jim said.

"What about the GHB in her blood? Explain that!" Sue shouted.

"Mrs. Grayson be quiet!" Simon shouted.

"How do we know that it was a fact?" Jim said. The jury murmured

"Ask Dr. Nichole! Its in her blood test!" Sue shouted.

"Mrs. Grayson one more outburst from you I will dismiss you from my court room now be quiet!" Simon shouted.

"No further questions your honor" Jim said.

"Are there anymore questions from either side?" Simon said.

Nobody answered,

"Very well, the jury will reach a verdict and it will be announced tomorrow afternoon" Simon said.

Kim began to cry "Court is adjourned" Simon said. Ron hugged Kim, Brick smiled at Monique as he walked out.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 The Verdict

Kim stood outside the courtroom, "I can't do this" Kim said. "Honey you have too" Mrs. Possible said.

"What if I lose? He will get away with it and…." Mr. Possible cut her off "Think positive Kim, remember nothing is impossible for a possible" Mr. Possible said.

Kim tried not to cry,

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that anymore" Kim whispered. She walked in and sat down. "Court is now in session" Simon said.

"Kim, are you okay?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm scared" Kim said. He slid his hand on hers,

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Simon said.

"We have your honor, we the jury find Brick Flagg not guilty" One said.

Kim cried in Ron's arms,

"Very well, Brick is…" The judge was cut off.

"WAIT!" A girl shouted.

"Who shouted?" Simon demanded.

A brown haired girl came forward.

"I did" Bonnie said.

Kim was shocked, why was Bonnie here?

"Your honor, with your permission I'd like to take the stand" Bonnie said.

"Why?" Simon asked.

"I know Brick Flagg raped Kim" Bonnie said. The jury began to murmur

"Very well" Simon said.

Bonnie walked towards the stand

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?" Mitch said.

"I do" Bonnie said.

"My name is Bonnie Rockwaller, and I know both the victim and the accused, I am Brick's girlfriend" Bonnie said.

"And how are you a witness?" Sue asked.

"It was the day I had gotten out of school, Brick was driving me home he said he was angry at Kim for what she did and that he wanted to get back at her" Bonnie said.

"What else did he say?" Sue said.

"The day he was arrested I went in, I didn't believe he was innocent, and after I left him he said if I would testify I was dead" Bonnie said.

Brick felt a lump in his throat.

"Have you any further comments?" Simon said.

"No" Bonnie said. She stepped down; she glared at Kim and took her seat.

The jury began to talk, "Your honor, we have changed our verdict, we the jury find Brick Flagg guilty" One said.

"So say one, so say you all?" Simon said. The jury nodded,

"Very well, Brick Flagg will be charged on the account of rape and will serve six years in prison and three on community service a restraining order will be filed, if he shall come in with fifteen feet of Kim or her house, he will be punished, court is adjourned" Simon said.

Kim jumped up as her parents hugged her,

"YOUR DEAD BONNIE! YOU BETRAYED ME!" Brick shouted.

The officers cuffed him, "Wait" Bonnie said. She walked up to him, she slapped him across the face "That's for Kim, and of course I never want to see you again" Bonnie said.

The court room emptied as Kim walked out into the parking lot, her parents were in the car with Monique and Ron. She smiled and jumped in the car.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 A Second Chance

The next day, Kim was congratulated for winning the case and it was all anyone could ever talk about. Kim had people she didn't even know come up and ask her how she could face a jury. Kim came back from lunch and saw Bonnie, she walked up to her

"What do you want?" Bonnie sneered. Kim hugged Bonnie and cried

"Thank you… you saved my life yesterday, and because of you confessing I'm safe" Kim said. Bonnie actually returned the hug, when they let go she smiled.

"Your such a loser" Bonnie said crying. They hugged again, "Ok, I don't want to be late" Bonnie said.

"Want to hang after school?" Kim asked.

"You kidding? That'd be great!" Bonnie said. She went to her class. Kim had finally ironed out the bumps between her and Bonnie, and now they could become friends.

After School 

"Friday's rock! OUUUUUUUUUU!" Ron shouted. "Calm down killer" Monique said.

"Ron wait" Kim said.

"You two coming?" Bonnie asked.

"We'll catch up" Kim said.

They walked ahead, "You know they make a great couple" Monique said.

"Yeah, he's always been there" Bonnie said.

"Now girl I do have a question, what is the sudden change in you?" Monique asked.

"Let's just say I got rid of some dead weight" Bonnie said. "Shoot, that's funny" Monique said. She knew she meant Brick; they both laughed and kept going.

"Listen Ron, thank you for being there every step of the way" Kim said. "Hey, you're my girl and I love you I'm always here" Ron said.

She kissed him for a long time, she loved Ron, and she always had. And maybe someday she would be ready to go all the way with him too.

They held hands as they caught up to the others, "I'm thinking Bueno nacho" Ron said. "sounds good to me" Kim said.

Things couldn't have gotten any better that day for Kim, her enemy was now her friend and the criminal was behind bars. The mission was over and Kim, well Kim won with the help of Bonnie.

The End

A/N I thought it'd be a good ending if Bonnie and Kim were actually friends, I hope you all enjoyed the story!


End file.
